


Tired Desire

by DontTrustLoserCandy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Banned Together Bingo 2020, F/F, Incest, Lilith is Thirsty and In Denial, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTrustLoserCandy/pseuds/DontTrustLoserCandy
Summary: The night after Eda's capture, Lilith lies awake in bed. With nothing better to do, her mind wanders.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Tired Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith's a dumbass witch and this is from her pov, so excuse any implied positive thoughts about Belos or the emperor's coven you may find in this lmfao  
> But yeah we know that at least one night passed between Eda getting captured and Luz's Wild Rescue Mission soooo  
> :3c  
> Enjoy!

That night, Lilith lies awake in bed.

Her sister's close, _so close_ , closer than she's been since they were children, teens, living under the same roof.

Now they are under the same roof again, but Edalyn as a prisoner. 

For now, at least.

Lilith has faith the emperor will break her curse as soon as he has the time to spare. She's safer like this anyways, at least until she joins the emperor's coven, until she stops being so _stubborn_.

Lilith knows Edalyn will understand, sooner or later. She knows her sister. She has no reason not to.

But Lilith still cannot sleep.

So she turns in bed, huffs, and eventually guides her hand to the waistline of her underwear, her mind still distracted with thoughts of her sister.

They used to do this sort of thing when they were young and innocent. Eda would always make it a competition, _of course_ , and Lilith would follow. They explored their own bodies and each other's like that for a long time, until they grew up.

Until they grew up.

But in the darkness of the night, the privacy of sturdy stone walls and silencing spells, Lilith gives in to fantasies and what-ifs, if just for a little while.

She thinks of Edalyn, ginger and young and rash, _listening_ to a single word coming out of Lilith's mouth for once. She thinks of Edalyn ignoring her no-good friends and pranks and mischief to instead sit down next to Lilith at lunch, stealing bits of her food while Lilith acts oblivious. She thinks of Edalyn and her pranks, the smaller and less harmful ones, and imagines being next to her sister, trying to talk reason into her, and eventually just going along with a less disruptive version of the prank.

She thinks of laughing alongside Edalyn, like when they were children, instead of bitterly and at the other's expense. Imagines what it would've been like if there'd been two spots left instead of one. To see her join the Emperor's coven with her, less wild, wiser, still looking up to Lilith.

Imagines them rising in ranks together, still an eternal competition but a friendly one. Softer jabs, softer touches, having each other's back.

A world where neither of their mistakes existed. Where none of... _Lilith's_ mistakes existed.

Lilith thinks of her sister, bright orange and white coat and red lips, young and beautiful and not cursed, no sight of early greying or deep wrinkles bracketing her eyes and mouth, and imagines what her kisses would've tasted like.

Thinks of the curves that make Edalyn's body, strong and lithe and powerful, and the feeling of Lilith's hands ghosting against them. The feeling of _Edalyn's_ hands touching her, the feeling of her teeth biting playfully into her skin.

The hand working away under the blankets speeds up, and Lilith buries her face in her pillow, imagines her sister in her bed, touching her, teasing her as always.

She thinks of Edalyn, powerful and branded and still a little wild, always a little wild, and how her kisses would feel against Lilith's skin, her hot mouth licking and teasing and nibbling her way downwards, leaving her thighs aching pleasantly in marks and so, _so_ very wet. Lilith thinks of the spells they could've used, all the dirty things they learned at a far too young age thanks to a book left unattended and forgotten in the living room.

Lilith imagines it, thrusting into her sister, orange hair strewn about the place as Edalyn writhes and moans and gasps, sharp nails leaving deep, precious scratches on Lilith's back. Thinks of her sister saying "faster, _faster_ ", bossy yet pliable even under her hands, and Lilith giving in to her pleas like she always did as a child, giving in to her pleasure until all that's left is a high, a shared climax. She'd fall on her sister, body spent, and rest on her soft bosom as they got their breath back. She'd pull out eventually, a trickle of possessiveness whispering to stay inside, to knock her up, to mark Edalyn as _hers_ and only hers.

Maybe she would, someday, although she knows neither Eda nor her really yearn for children.

But before that she'd just cuddle up to her sister's side, share some sweet jab or loving little murmur, and fall asleep still covered in each other's come.

Lilith breaths out, enjoying her climax as it rushes through her body, slowly pulling her hand out of her soaked underwear and sensitive center. The daydream lingers in her mind, a sweet thing without pain or anger, an idyllic fulfillment of all of Lilith's dreams and desires. Holding onto it helps her body relax, playing out every success they would've lived together serving the emperor and his cause, every night slept on each other's bed with marks of their lovemaking still fresh.

Eventually, Lilith opens her eyes. Edalyn's wanted poster, smug and mocking in its uproarious laughter, stares back.

The daydream is shattered.

She knows... it will take Edalyn time to understand, even after Lilith explains herself. It'll take her even longer to forgive ~~_if she ever does_ , a voice whispers in her mind, but Lilith ignores it, blocks it out as she's done before with a thousand thoughts since she was a teen and standing in front of her little sister's bed, desperation thrashing in her chest and a curse on her lips.~~

Lilith knows that now that Edalyn _knows_ , things will never be the same again. No matter how hard Lilith has worked to find a cure, no matter all the times she looked away for the sake of her sister. 

But once the curse is broken... Once Edalyn joins her side, they'll be able to start to heal. Things will be better, soon, very soon.

Lilith is sure the emperor will make sure of that.

~~So why does she still feel rotten, decades worth of guilt rearing their ugly head to whisper that Edalyn will never forgive her, that things will never be _good_ again?~~

Lilith sighs, weary and tired of, of feeling, and sits up to check the hour.

2 am. Still far too early to get anything done and maybe, maybe if she is as useful to the emperor as possible, he'll finish his preparations early and break her sister's curse _—Lilith's curse_ —all the quicker.

Shaking her head, the witch reaches into her nightstand and takes a potion out of the drawer. A sleeping draught ought to do, at least for a couple of hours.

(Lilith has far too much to _do_ to take anything more potent right now, anyway.)

The liquid tastes as syrupy as ever going down her throat, a vile, soft, rotting thing, but the effects don't take long to take.

Lilith lies back down, back facing the wall with Edalyn's poster, and takes a few deep breaths, willing her mind to empty respite.

She falls asleep on her third breath.


End file.
